Initiation
by Hateshinai Kaisou
Summary: It all starts with a Taijutsu tournament… she doesn’t realize who he is… and the moment she does, she’s taken back to her original dimension. How will this all workout? And can their relationship last with all the other competitors? T for swearing.


_**Initiation **_

Summary: It all starts with a Taijutsu tournament… she doesn't realize who he is… and the moment she does, she's taken back to her original dimension. How will this all workout? And can their relationship last with all the other competitors? The pairings for this story are: Itachi X OC, that's all I'm revealing for now. ). To add to that, this is my first fan fiction, so please review! I'm thanking you guys in advance! Btw, I hope that summary isn't too vague. Oo

Disclaimer: I… unfortunately do not own and of the Akatsuki characters, or any affiliated subjects… they belong to Kishimoto. But I can dream can't I?? lolz

The italics are Ameterasu's thoughts. Oh, and Ameterasu is my OC so please do NOT steal her… (if she's good enough to be stolen) haha. Thank you

--

Chapter one -- fight!!

Ameterasu was walking down the long hallway of her school, hardly noticing the giant crowd of "friends" trailing her. Most were following her in an attempt to be popular, as usual. Being the most popular girl was hardly the best thing. Sure, the attention was thrilling the first couple of months, but after that, it's just constant talking, advice asking and boredom. She was invited to all of the parties, but only attended some for the heck of it, and with all those eyes constantly surveying her, it was very unnerving. In fact, it reminded her of something in her past, but the thought kept on slipping from her mind… maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had knocked someone out totally by accident… she was just looking at the guy, glaring at him for trying to make her go out with him. Then the guy just screamed, and passed out. Some one commented on her eyes… something about them being red…

She had worn black contact lens from then on, and all of the other students just thought it was some type of a new fashion statement. She sighed, disappointed on how much she'd daydreamed.

Turned left, fiddled with the lock on her locker combination and got the her gym clothes out from her bag, along with all the other things she would need before going home. She could stay out as long as she wanted, because no one was there to greet her anyhow.

She walked into gymnasium, ready for the martial arts competition taking place today. She had missed almost all the classes, due to all the extra courses she was doing. Oh well, it's not like it would really matter anyway.

Most of the school was there rooting for their team, which consisted of 9 guys and, well, Ameterasu. She got into her usual martial arts outfit, a black t-shirt with a very high collar, and matching sweatpants. Her hands were bandaged, in case her knuckles got bloody, and her feet were likewise bandaged, but just because she thought it was cheap to kick someone with your shoes on. Her long ebony coloured hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with only her side bangs out. She was ready… so she strode out into the awaiting crowd.

She went over to her team's side, awaiting the first match. She fought 10th, so she watched as the other team won, then lost, until it came to the point that the other team was winning by one point. If she won this round, then they would send her out again to break the tie. She sighed, bored with how it was always her that settled the problems. The coach looked worried, and disappointed, thinking that they would lose for sure. What chance did a girl have against the best of the other team??

Ameterasu suddenly had the need to take off her contact lens, because they were irritating her eyes. It was very strange, for they had never done that before. She quickly excused herself to go and remove them. The coach looked even more sure that it was a match they had lost before they began. She stepped into the ring, and all her emotion was gone… she was ready…

--

A familiar stranger

The ref checked to see that both of the fighters were ready, and rang the bell. The opponent's team cheered loudly, and Ameterasu heard her team mates groan. They had never seen her fight, and we're pretty sure the guy she was up against was the captain.

Unlike the usually strategy, the opponent didn't circle. His dark eyes watched intently, seeing if she was going to make the first move. After deciding that she wasn't going to be starting off the fight, he gave a quick jab to the right side of her face, she sidestepped it easily, and heard her team gasp in horror, of course, the opponent was going give a swing to the left now… she knew that, but her team took her as some dumb girl who had no idea how to fight. How entertaining. She ducked, and swung out her right leg to trip the guy, but he jumped over it easily. This surprised her, for most people don't foresee that kind of move, but she kept at her fast kicks anyhow. He kept on blocking them… this was starting to annoy her, even though none of them were breathing that quickly yet. 'This guy is in shape… how does he keep predicting my moves?!' she thought. The jolt of frustration caused her to look into his eyes, and she saw that there was momentary shock, then a smile crept to his lips… and her anger changed into a surprised gasp. His eyes… they were red, just like hers had been described. She suddenly began knowing exactly what he was about to do next, and the fight became a fury of kicks, jabs, punches and other offensive moves being blocked, or dodged. The crowd looked at the two fighters, now breathing hard, but swinging as precisely and as hard at each other as ever. She swung again, rage building with every attempt to hit. Unfortunately, even if she did know what he was going to do next, he also did know what she going to do. It was up to who was willing to give up first. With all the thoughts surging through her mind, she did realise she had just left a large opening for him. He grabbed her arm and prepared to swing her down…

_Damn it all… with all these thoughts, we're going to lose for sure! I refuse to let myself lose to some smug captain who thinks he can play tricks with my mind. I'm NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS FIGHT!_

Before he had managed to get her down, she found an opening and tripped him, flipping over onto his back and pinning him down with her forearm. She was almost gasping for breath now, but her concentrated rage slowly turned into a victorious smile… she realised through all her determination, she had won. She also noticed the guy grinning slyly at her… the ref announced that a tie breaker would be announced in 10 minutes.

He lost, and yet he's still smiling ?! What is wrong with him? AHHHH!! this guy is getting on my nerves. Was it by any chance he let me win?

She pondered about this for a few more seconds, and decided it wasn't worth her time. She shrugged it off, and heard someone grunt. She also then realised that she was still on top of him, and was thrown off his back, and that he was CARRYING HER… she squirmed about , but he seemed to have no intention of letting go. She gave him an icy glare, and was thinking of plastering a nicely made fist in his face, just that… something in the back of her mind was reaching out, trying to tell her something… she had seen him somewhere… a long time ago too… her thoughts were once again interrupted by people talking. Her team mates were cheering for her, yet too afraid to come near her. She wondered why, and remembered she was still being carried by him. Annoyance took over her mind. No matter how popular she was, she was not to be held that way, no guy was allowed to touch her, except with her consent, and even there, she had never liked any guy enough for him to given that privilege. They were too immature, or not skilled enough or not good looking enough… in other words, none of them met her "requirements". The guys on her team offered to take her from his arms… and he gave them a cold glance, which made them recoil. She smiled at this… at least they knew their place… he was still HOLDING HER THOUGH…. She squirmed some more… and he said:

- "If you want me to put you down, you're going to ask me nicely."

She replied:

- "You've been allowed to touch me… now put me down!!"

He simply chuckled and stayed put. He put her down, but still didn't let her go.

- "Don't make me kill you." she said quietly, her annoyance already building again.

- "You? Kill me?" he laughed as if it was some kind of inside joke.

Her eyes flashed in anger, and she saw something strange… his eyes were black again… he looked into her eyes, and smiled slyly.

- "You'd be surprised." she whispered angrily, her frown turning into a teasing smile.

She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him, making him shocked at the sudden change in emotion, then ducked quickly out of her prison and tripped her captor, brushing off her hands, and giving him a glare. Some of her "popular clique" friends ran over, congratulating her and attempting to talk to the hot opposing captain. But he simply ignored them and walked away.

- " I can't believe you turned down such a hot guy!!" The blonde exclaimed.

Ameterasu simply walked back to the coach, gave a nod and muttered :

- "Such a shallow person" and walked to the change room.

She could have sworn that she had seen him somewhere before…

She shook her head, scolding herself.

_I'm becoming like those mindless sluts. Just focus on that one match. Then you can go home and think all you want._

She planned the strategy, ensuring herself that she would keep her cool this time. With that thought, an announcement was made: "Competitors from Tokyo high and Osaaka heights please return to the ring."

With a sigh, she got back up, took a sip out of her water bottle, and headed back.

Ironically, the coach that had mistrusted her so much ordered that she go and fight for the tiebreaker. She rolled her eyes, and spent the rest of her time going through the strategies. As she left for the match, she could have sworn that she heard someone say:

- "Didn't you see their eyes during the battle? They were blood red… , … no you fool the irises!"

She ignored the comment and cracked her knuckles, getting ready.

The other team had once again chosen their captain. He grinned teasingly at her, receiving a dirty look in return.

This time, he circled her, like a tiger getting ready to strike. They broke out and fought, but once again, Ameterasu had that funny feel and ducked, just in time for an arm to miss her waist by two seconds. She stuck with the tripping strategy, and was pretty sure that she had him pinned down, but suddenly was flipped over, and ended up being pinned, to the ground, feeling his warm breath in her face. He had won. Her face was slowly reddening, first of all, because she had lost, second of all, because he was on top of her in a very well - disturbing way.

She was sprawled on her back while he had her pinned down with his leg and forearm. This suddenly brought, back a memory, but before she could catch the thought, a whistle broke the silence, and once again her thoughts. She practically kicked him off, and proceeded in storming off without a "congrats" or even the slightest fake smile.

_I couldn't believe what just happened. How could I have lost this fight? I didn't NEED to be trained to be able to knock them down. They usually underestimate me, but this guy… it's like he knew me… like he was expecting me to do that. And his eyes… those blood red irises… where have I seen them before? How could this have happened? I will find the truth… even if it takes my life._

Ameterasu, still gasping for breath from her fight, and rage, ran her long slender fingers through her hair. The team could complain later, but she wouldn't take it now. Not when her conscience was whisking so many thoughts at her, not when she was so confused and muddled up. She didn't even bother putting on shoes.

_Some pain will help clear some of this up. Just walk away, act as if nothing happened._

She gathered the remaining things out of the change room, sighing in boredom and frustration. She pulled out the elastic holding her long hair up, just as she walked out of the change room. The setting sun cast dark shadows on her elegant figure, walking soundlessly out of the school. The locks of ebony hair drifted form side to side, just below her shoulder blades, along with the gentle breeze of the evening. Her mind was spinning, straining itself to the limit trying to remember what all of this meant. She had triggered something she had lost some time ago. After all, she had lost all her memory when she moved to Tokyo 2 years ago…

Enwrapped in her thoughts, she didn't look aware of a dark figure walking behind her. She felt a warm hand touch her arm, pulling her back. Unsurprised, she turned around, a mischievous smile on her soft lips.

She pulled him closer, then whispered "Now I remember… Itachi."

--

Please review my story!! Critics are welcome and I will be post the next chapter soon. Oh and flames are fine too Bring It ON!! Ahem … I mean I want criticism. ) THANKS! Also, please tell me if the length of the chapter is good enough. It's 5 pages and a bit in Microsoft Word. As well, I try to write as much as I can, but being in higher grades means, well more homework XP so yeah… thanks for understanding!

Preview : Ameterasu suddenly remembers her past, but inquires about some of the missing blanks… in other words, some flashbacks XD. Don't worry none of them are boring.


End file.
